Stand In The Rain
by CMO.Thorn.Dragon
Summary: Songfic- Just a little drabble from where a bunny bit me. Prowl and an OC after a battle, set to 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick. Caution: character death and possible tears. Oneshot atm, more if requested.


Okay kiddies. Please play nice. I am offering up my baby, so please don't torch it unless you really feel the need.

His once ivory and ebony plating was now caked in thick, sticky mud, his once regal posture now semi submerged in the filth. His sparkling optics, so compassionate and proud, now dull and lifeless.

The cavernous maw of the hole in his chest, testimony to the lethal laser shot.

_She never slows down, she doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone feels like it's all coming down. She wont turn around, the shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

Cold. Ice cold.

A lone figure hunched over, tiny in comparison to his horizontal resting place. The freezing bullets of water drum on the still body of the mech, designation Prowl. And continue to soak the smaller figure by his side. There are no more tears to cry, no tears to truly comprehend the depth of the grief that ripped through her body, draining her of what little energy she possessed, until there is only emptiness, only space. Her emerald eyes no longer glisten nor truly see, her golden hair now hangs with the weight of the rain in loose, dark strands that cling to her delicate features. She closes her eyes, heavy with the knowledge that she should be in his place. That shot was not meant for him. Yet here he lies.

A tidal wave of anger and sorrow rips through her chest, before a sweet numbness settles over her heart. She sighs a determined breath, she will fix this wrong. He willingly gave his life for her. Now she must return the favour.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you wont drown and one day your thoughts can be found. You stand in the rain._

Standing with a determined and hardened mask, she sets about fulfilling her promise to herself. Emerald eyes glow with a fierce blue energy as she circles his reclining figure in a detached manner. The same energy crackles and dances over her outstretched, trailing hands, leaping to his still form. With even, delicate footsteps, she makes her way through the mud before coming to rest at his right side. Her eyes glow with increasing intensity, as does the web of electricity and energy that prances over her exposed skin, leaping over his gun metal grey face as she caresses it, almost in a silent apology for this. For everything.

_She wont make a sound, alone in the fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands, she'll fall down, She wants to be found, the only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down._

She squeezes her eyes closed, before snapping them open wide. She has no power over her abilities now. She throws her arms open, releasing a crack of lightning over his still prone body. Her back arches as she ascends into air, her orb of energy seemingly suspending her in the sky. His body gradually rises off the ground, encircled by the whips of blue and white lashing out from her outstretched arms. A wild wind twists around both of them, driving away the rain. Her tendrils of electric blue energy seems to dance and mingle with the white and gold lightning from the sky as it too joins her plight.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day your thoughts can be found. You stand in the rain._

The others who have been leaving turn to gape at the sight. The barest hint of darkness in the energy sphere give away the positions of the girl and her faded rescuer. A burst of light and energy, the blue orb imploding upon itself before flaring and cascading outwards, blinding those in its fallout radius.

Silence.

Almost.

The steady drum of the ever present rain mixes with the weak hum of a black and white tacticians systems. Weak, but its there. The steady roll and churn of a spark glowing in its chamber, before a strained whirr brings the pale white-blue optics online. Smeared in the thick organic mud, he rolls his helm to his left, trying to focus on the quiet wheezing that brought him out his numbness. Her tired eyes, green again, but with a faint blue hue to them, stare back at him. She slowly blinks, before cracking a weak lopsided grin. "Can't get rid of me that easily". She quietly laughs.

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain, you wont drown and one day your thoughts can be found. You stand in the rain._


End file.
